Searching for Oz
by TheReaperGrimm
Summary: Starfire, our resident Dorothy is swept away to Earth. Here she meets Cyborg, the"heartless" half robot, Beast Boy, a green chageling, searching for courage, Robin, "brainless"the masked scarecrow, and Raven, the not wicked witch of the west. These Titans begin their quest to find Oz, while battling the flying monkey wielding TRUE wicked witch. RobxStar BBxRae
1. The Not So Sunny Day

**Disclaimer! I Do Not Own The Teen Titans or The Story Image! **

On a faraway planet called Tamaran, the princess, Starfire frolicked in the garden. It was a sunny and beautiful day. Starfire was busy planting the knofgob, a native flower, while her dark sister sat under an umbrella filing her nails.

"Oh Sister Blackfire, why don't you join me on this glorious day? The sun is shining and our people rejoice! Come rejoice with me sister" said Starfire.

"Starfire come on," Blackfire began in a dull voice," I am a princess, not a _gardener_. If you want to get on your knees and keep up with those weeds of yours be my guest."

"But Sister Blackfire," Starfire protested, "it is fun. It is a good 'reliever of the stress' and that is something you seem to have a lot of lately sister. Perhaps if you join me in the planting of flowers you will feel better?"

"No" Blackfire spat laying under the umbrella, closing her eyes.

"As you wish sister," Starfire replied. Starfire sighed, a bit disappointed. Blackfire never seemed to want to do anything with her lately.

While the two sister continued what they were doing, they sunny sky suddenly took a dark turn. Angry clouds encased the sun, lighting flashes marred the once calm sky, and rain poured down. As the storm approached, a terrible twister headed for the palace.

"Sister Blackfire awaken" Starfire cried and she ran over to her sister, "we must return inside! A storm is coming!"

Blackfire opened her eyes, a bit angry at first, but afraid as the twister headed for her and Starfire.

"Run! Fly! Blackfire hurry!" Starfire cried grabbing her sister's wrist as she pulled her up.

By this time the twister was upon them, and as the two tried to fly away they were swept up. The two sisters were spinning hand in hand around, and around inside the twister.

"Sister, hang on to me, we shall make it, together!" Starfire cried, "Don't let go!"

"Actually sister, I think this is my stop," Blackfire said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Blackfire what do you—" Starfire began.

"Have a nice trip sister!" Blackfire laughed as she let go of Starfire's hands.

Blackfire began spinning safely to the ground while Starfire spun uncontrollably around and around. Starfire shut her eyes and screamed as she was taken away by the twister. The last thing she saw before passing out was Blackfire, standing safely on the palace balcony, watching her spinning away. And then, nothing.


	2. Lost Homes and New Friends

Starfire blinked her eyes open, what had happened? But more importantly, where was she? She rose to her feet and looked around. Surrounding her was a blue sky and a strangely soft green growth on the ground.

"Oh X'hal, what is this strange place?" Starfire wondered out loud.

Sighing, she began aimlessly, nothing was familiar to her! Then, Starfire stumbled upon a golden path. Unsure of what to do, she decided to follow the yellow brick road. There was nothing and no one around.

After a while, she flew past a garden. Strange plants grew from the ground and stretched as far as the eye could see, except for the very center of the garden. Lying at the center was a strange masked figure, dressed in red and green, the figure seemed to be made of… plants?

Intrigued by this, Starfire flew over to the figure. Something about this masked figure was so familiar. Something about the figure made her feel more at peace.

"Excuse me please, excuse me," Starfire inquired politely, as she shook the figure.

Unable to solicit a response Starfire turned to fly away, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss…uhm… what was it that you wanted?"

"Eeep!" Starfire screamed, a bit startled, "Oh, why yes, I came to inquire the whereabouts of this place… and, might I also be so bold to inquire who and what you are, sir?"

"I'm sorry Miss. You see, I'm a scarecrow, no brains, "the figure chuckled nervously, "I'm not sure I understand those big words. By the way, I'm Robin, who are you?"

Starfire starred at the outstretched hand of the figure-er, Robin. What was he doing? Was a ritual of some sort.

"Robin, I am afraid I do not understand. What does this odd gesture mean?" Starfire asked mimicking Robin's out streched hand.

"Why it's a hand shake ma'am. It is uh... well it's uhm..," Robin sputtered as he searched for words,"it's sort of a greeting, like saying hello."

"Oh, I see!" Starfire beamed, "sticking out her hand with confidence, "I am Starfire. It is glorious to meet you!"

Grasping her hand, Robin shook it up and down, "So where are you headed, anyways?"

"Actually, I am unsure. I am unfamiliar with this place… but perhaps if I had a guide, I could find my way home."

"I could be your guide, where is your home anyways?"

"My home is Tamaran!" Starfire said with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Huh, I've never heard of it. But then again, I haven't heard of a lot of things. I'm sure we will find your home." assured Robin.

"Thank you, does this mean we are friends?" Starfire asked her smile hopeful.

"Yes, we are friends," Robin said, returning her smile.

So the new friends continued on their merry way, down the yellow brick road. (Well after discovering that they had to walk, because Robin couldn't fly.) The garden turned into a dense forest after a few minutes of walking.

"Friend Robin, look! A little house! Perhaps we should stop and ask for directions?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, let's do that! You sure are smart Starfire," Robin said smiling.

At this, Starfire beamed, and the pair ran down the path to the little house. Sitting in the front yard was a strange sight. A half man, half robot sat, unmoving, in a chair in the front yard.

"Hello strange man, I am Starfire of Tamaran, and this is my friend Robin. We wish to inquire directions from you. Hello?"

"Helllooooo…?" Robin asked, waving a hand in front of the strange man's face, "Huh, maybe he is functional?"

"I believe you are right. How do we make him functional, Friend Robin?"

"I'm not sure Starfire, I'm just a scarecrow, remember? No brain," Robin sighed.

"Oh," replied Starfire, a bit disappointed.

Starfire's disappointed response stirred something deep inside the scarecrow. He didn't know why, but Robin wanted to impress Starfire, and for once in his life, not be so brainless.

"Maybe… maybe he has a switch? And maybe right now his switch is off?" suggested Robin as he furrowed his brow, "no, never mind, that couldn't be it…"

Starfire paid no heed to Robin's second guessing, following Robin's guess, she tilted the robot man over and examined him.

"You know, I couldn't be right. I'm just a scarecrow," mumbled Robin with his arms crossed, "my ideas aren't thought out. I—"

"I've got it!" exclaimed Starfire cheerfully as she flipped a switch on the robot man, "Friend Robin, you were _right_!"

"I-I was?" stammered a confused Robin. As realization hit he exclaimed, "I was right! I can't believe it! I was right!"

"You were right!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I was right!" Robin yelled.

"Yeah, yeah! I heard you guys the first time! He was right. Wait, what was he right about?"

"Eeep!" screamed Robin and Starfire at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

The pair turned around to see that the half robot man was now functional. The man sat up and looked at them, and opened his mouth to speak.

"What? Why are we screaming? Ah, Ahhh!" the man yelled.

"Why are you screaming?" Starfire asked, confused, "are you injured, sir?"

"Who me? No, I'm fine. I screamed because yall did. I was feelin' a bit left out. Anyways, I'm Cyborg. Thanks for turning me back on guys," the half robot said, extending his hand.

Excited to fulfill the new greeting ritual she learned with Robin, Starfire grabbed Cyborg's hand and shook it wildly up and down.

"I am Starfire, and this is my friend Robin. Do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg flinched." Woah, easy. You've got some grip girl," he said as he pulled his hand back and shook it, then with a warm smile he added, " I would love to be your friend, but I don't have a heart, I'm not sure if I would be a good friend."

"Nonsense! You would be a great friend to have," replied Starfire.

"Really?" Cyborg asked.

"Of course," Starfire said turning to Robin, as if searching for approval.

"Yeah, sure" Robin grudgingly said.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, "Might I inquire why it is that you live in this very lonely place friend?"

Sighing Cyborg stroked his chin, "I'm a Cyborg, half _robot_. I'm heartless, and until now, I've just never had a friend. Everyone thinks I'm cold and dead inside, like a real robot. If I had a heart, I know I could be a better person. I could be a real _person_."

"Oh friend Cyborg, I am so sorry to hear this sad news. But never shall you fear. For I do not care if you think you are lacking the necessary parts to function. I believe that you have them all," Starfire said, shooting Cyborg a reassuring smile.

Robin slowly decided to turn Starfire's attention back to himself. She needed to get back to Tamaran, and while he was lacking in brains, he made up for it with courage. They had woken Cyborg up for a reason!

"Well...uh Cyborg, it's nice to meet you . But we woke you up for a reason. We are trying to find Starfire's home Tamaran, do you know where it is?" Robin asked.

"Hmm, Tamaran? I'm not sure I've heard of it. But I could search for it on my scanners," Cyborg said.

"You can? That would be wonderful," Starfire said smilig.

"Thanks," Robin replied feeling a bit jealous to have Starfire's attention stolen, "just give us the directions and we'll be on our way."

Cyborg's brow furrowed as he said "Crap, my scanners aren't workin'. No service out here in the forest."

"That's too bad you can't help. We'll just be on our way. Come on, let's go Starfire," Robin said, secretly happy that Cyborg had failed.

"Well actually, I could help you, just not out here. If we got out of the woods, my scanners would work…" Cyborg began, feeling hopeful," if you guys still need my help, we just need to head out a little further on the path. If it's okay with you guys."

"Yes, that would be glorious new friend! Please, you must accompany us on this strange golden path, right Robin? If you agree, I know it shall be right, because you have yet to be wrong!" Starfire said smiling.

Seeing Starfire attention turned toward Cyborg, Robin felt left out. He had felt special when Starfire became his friend, when no one else would. She awokened something deep inside him and made him feel like for once in his life. Maybe he did have a brain. And for a split second, Robin felt as though he should say no to bringing Cyborg along. But then, Robin relaized that this exact feeling was probably what Cyborg was feeling right now. And at that moment, Robin believed that he should not feel resentful toward Cyborg anymore.

Robin promised himself at that moment he would make sures Starfire made it home. Despite his lack of brains, he did have heart, and despite Cyborg's lack of heart, he did have brains. To get Starfire home, they would need to work together.

"Of course Starfire. Cyborg we would be glad if you would come with us," Robin said turning to Cyborg with an extended hand.

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed punching the air with his fist, "Goodbye lonely old house, hello new friends!"

"Hello? But I thought we have all already made our acquaintances?" asked a puzzled Starfire.

Laughing, three new friends, a lost princess from Tamaran, a "brainless" scarecrow, and a "heartless" Cyborg, continued arm in arm down the golden brick road. Walking of course, beause once again, neither of Starfire's new friends could fly.


	3. A Twist In The Tale

After a little ways walk down the golden brick road, the new trio of friends found a clearing in the dense wood. Heading for a fallen log beside a small stream, the three stopped to sit down and rest.

"Oh, X'hal! This is the greatest distance I have traveled walking in a long time," breathed Starfire as she sat down.

Nearly out of breathe himself, Cyborg eagerly plopped down on the fallen log beside her.

"I'm with you on that Starfire. These robotic parts ain't as light as they look," Cyborg said, wiping bands of sweat off his forehead.

"Friend Cyborg, I do not understand? For they do not look light at all," asked a very confused Starfire.

Chuckling, Robin, "Starfire, he wasn't serious, it was a uh…uhm… it's on the tip of my tongue…"

"A joke?" smirked Cyborg, as Robin (still standing) crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hahahaha, I see! It is humorous because these robotic parts necessary for the proper functionality of Friend Cyborg are too heavy for him to carry! And to make up for his lack of strength, he must instead make an abundance of humorous remarks about this humorous situation. Hahaha," laughed Starfire, tears trickling down her face from laughing so hard.

"Hahaha," Cyborg fake laughed. Then, turning to Robin, he mouthed, 'I don't get it!'

Smirking Robin mused, "It doesn't take a genius to realize she just laughed at you, and this is coming from the guy without a brain."

"If I had a heart, I might be offended, "Cyborg laughed with mock offense, "come on Robin, sit with us and we can make some jokes up about you too.

"Yes Friend Robin, rest and take place in the ritual of humorous remarks!" giggled Starfire.

"Sure, I'll tell jokes with you guys, but I don't need to sit. I'm actually not that tired," Robin admitted.

"What?" gasped Starfire.

"Yeah, what? I'm half robot and even I'm tired. What are you, some kind of _boy wonder_?" gasped Cyborg as well.

"No, I just think standing all day every day in a garden would build up any guy's stamina," Robin said, thinking in the back of his mind, 'Robin: The Boy Wonder, it sure has a ring to it.'

"Booyah! My scanners are working again, they just need a few minutes to get a good signal, I'd swear we were in the middle of nowhere!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Okay, we'll take some time to breathe then we'll regroup when Cyborg is ready," Robin said, after straining to come up with his suggestion.

"Sounds good," said Cyborg.

"Glorious!" Starfire replied.

After a moments rest, the three friends drank water and stretched their aching muscles (well everyone's aching muscles, except Robin's). When Cyborg was ready, they all gathered around him. Opening his scanner (which was conveniently built in his arm) he searched for the directions to Tamaran, so he and Robin could get Starfire home.

"Okay yall, so according to my scanners…Tamaran is… Tamaran is—"Cyborg stammered as his face paled.

"Cyborg! What is it?" Robin asked, startled.

"Yes please friend, the matter is what?" asked a fearful Starfire.

**(A/N drumroll please, one of the most highly quoted lines in the Wizard of Oz!)**

"Starfire…" Cyborg began in a serious tone after regaining his composure, "_Starfire, you aren't on Tamaran anymore_. According to my scanners, the planet of Tamaran is two light years away."

"No!" cried a shocked Starfire, "how can this be? Only a few hours I was home safe, and suddenly I awaken in a strange place, far away from my home!"

"Starfire, don't cry.." pleaded Robin as tears trickled down her face.

"F-f-friends p-please, if I am not on my home planet of T-T-Tamaran, w-where am I W-w-what X'hal forsaken p-planet is t-t-this?" she wailed.

"You're in Jump City, on the planet Earth," Cyborg said softly.

"I j-j-just w-want to g-go homeeeee!"

"Starfire please, it's okay! We'll uh…we…Cyborg and I will help you! You will make in home Starfire. I **promise**," comforted Robin, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Taken aback by Robin's words, Cyborg elbowed Robin in the ribs.

"The girl is on the wrong planet man…how are we supposed to get her home exactly?" whispered Cyborg.

"I don't know. Cyborg, I may not have brains, but I have heart, and luckily for Starfire and I, you have a brain. If you could find out she was on the wrong planet, who's to say you can't help get her back on the right planet?" answered Robin in an equally hushed tone.

For a strange and terrifyingly briefest moment, the "heartless" Cyborg felt a pang of guilt for doubting Robin and for wanting to give up so quickly. He owed his life to Starfire; she had befriended him and invited him to leave his lonely home in the woods to join her and Robin. And now, for the tiniest moment, she made him _feel_. She made him feel…_human_. And in that instant, Cyborg made up his mind.

"He's right Star, we **wil**l help you," Cyborg boomed, with as a warm smile graced his face," Even a heartless Cyborg like me can see you're a great person. You deserve to go home, and we'll help,"

"Truly?" sniffled Starfire, "oh friends, you are glorious!"

Wiping her tears, Starfire flew to Robin and Cyborg and enveloped them in a deathly tight friend. Of all the strange planets for her to be whisked away to, Starfire was glad it was the planet Earth. Amongst all the strangeness and confusion she managed to make the best friends on the planet Earth.

"Starfire!" breathed a crushed Robin, "you're uhm…you're crushing us."

"Oh, oops," she giggled, a small blush tinting her face. Gently, she released her two friends and placed them gently on the ground.

Breathing deeply after Starfire's crushing hug, Cyborg lifted a hand to close his built in scanner, but stopped as he saw something pop up. 'Huh, that's weird', he thought to himself as he scratched his head puzzled. Punching in a quick code, Cyborg ran a complete scan on the "something" that had popped up on his scanner.

"That can't be," he whispered to himself, his face falling.

"Sorry, what did you say friend?" asked Starfire smiling kindly.

When he didn't answer Starfire, Robin grew anxious. What was going on? What couldn't be. What could possibly be worse than finding out Starfire was on the wrong planet?

"Cyborg, are you okay? What's wrong? Why do you look so pale again?" asked a concerned Robin.

"Oh friend, have I hurt you? Have I done the 'crushing'?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"No, no. It's not that. My scanners are going crazy! It's picking up so many traces! There seems to be wild animals in the forest, and they are headed this way!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Wild animals?" Robin asked nervously as he and Starfire peered over Cyborg's shoulder to see exactly what animals they were dealing with.

"Lions!" yelled Cyborg.

"Tigers!" cried Robin.

"BEARS!" they exclaimed together.

"Lions? Tigers? Bears? Oh my!" added Starfire although she was had no clue what these strange creatures were.

"They're headed this way in 5!" Cyborg yelled.

"Starfire get behind us!" cried Robin pulling a steel rod out from his pocket that extended as he ripped it out.

"4!"

"Robin, please, I can help defend us!" answered Starfire.

"3!"

"No," Robin growled as he planted himself in front of the incoming animals.

"2!" yelled Cyborg, bracing his sonic cannons

"Robin, please! I am stronger than I look," protested Starfire, flying above them, with green star bolts glowing in her hands.

"1!"

As is if on cue, suddenly, from behind the trees and bushes surrounding the clearing in the dense wood, the trio heard a ferocious roar. The bushed in front of them began to shake with movement as something or _some things_ made their way through.

Robin sucked in a sharp breathe. Cyborg sweat dropped. Starfire's eyes glowed a fierce green, and the trio of friends huddled tightly together. Bracing for the worst, the friends were prepared to fight tooth and nail.

At that moment something awful came out from behind the bushes and trees of the dense food.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

* * *

Far away from the events unfolding in the dense wood, in the highest tower, in the darkest corner of Jump City, an evil witch spied on the three friends through her crystal ball. A malevolent smile crossed her face.

"Well lookie what we have here my pets?" she cooed, as she petted a (very ugly) flying monkey, " I've found little Starfire, and she thinks that she's gonna make it home. Well, she's not."

"GIZMO! MAMMOTH! Come here" the witch commanded, the head of her flying monkey army.

"Yes, you're wickedly sick, not snot headded majesty?" asked the smaller, more robotic looking monkey with a curt bow.

"We are at your services," said the bigger, brutish, and clearly less intelligent monkey as he threw himself in a bow on the ground in front of her.

"Ew, get OFF," she commanded in a dry voice, "we need to take every measure to make sure Starfire and her little friends do not make it to Tamaran."

"Well your rottenness, what exactly do you want us lowly monkeys to do about it?" Gizmo asked, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you idiots get it!" the witch growled angrily as her minions cowered before her, "I need confirmation!"

"…Of what?" Mammoth dared to ask.

"Your majesty!" he quickly added.

"I need confirmation that Starfire will _never_ make it to Tamaran. I need someone who won't fail me," she said lazily and she sat down on her throne, "I need anyone besides you two."

"Well your witchlyness, there is only one crummy snot head who can give you that kind of confidence," Gizmo said.

"Yes, your darkness, there is only one more dark and evil than you," Mammoth added in an attempt to look smart.

The witch raised an eyebrow, and immediately stood from her throne. Walking over to her minions, they cowered as she spoke.

"You're right; there is only one person AlMOST as evil as I."

Raising her hand to Gizmo he flinched, anticipating to be slapped by the witch, but instead she patted his head, and took a cookie out of her pocket and stuffed it in Mammoth's mouth.

"So," she finished, "how are we going to get her on our side to take out Starfire?"

"-" Gizmo opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when the witch shoved a cookie down his throat.

"Good idea boys. You two will steal something from the wicked witch of the west, and give it to Starfire. This will through the hag of the west over the edge and she will want to destroy the theif. Then, the witch will come after her and eliminate the problem. And just to make sure the witch of the west doesn't come after me if she finds out who it really was, drop a house on the bitch" the witch said answering herself.

"Muahahaha!" the witch cackled.

"Muababgagadgdf" laughed her minions, whose mouths were still stuffed with cookies.

"Long live the brilliant and beautiful wicked witch of the east," she said proudly.

Flying out of the tower to complete their mission, Gizmo and Mammoth laughed.

"Long live the pit sniffer of the east," Gizmo said.

"Yeah!" laughed Mammoth.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled the witch, as the monkeys flew faster to escape her rage.


	4. Everyone's Missing Something

_At that moment something awful came out from behind the bushes and trees of the dense food._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" cried a strange, very green boy emerging from the plant life.

"What the-?" Robin began taking a step back.

"Who are you?" asked Starfire to the boy cowering before them.

"What are you?" asked Cyborg.

"Well whoever you are, get back, there are wild animals in the forest, and they are headed this way," Robin warned.

"Yes, terrible horrible beasts are headed this way! But never shall you fear, we will protect you," Starfire said.

"Wait, where are those animals anyway Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"I'm not sure, hang on yall," he replied.

Turning off sonic cannon, Cyborg flipped open his built in arm scanner. Who was this little green weirdo and where were those animals? After receiving the first scan results, Cyborg was skeptical. He had a theory, but he wanted to be sure. Scrunching his face and furrowing his brow, Cyborg ran another scan. When the results came back, Cyborg smiled. 'Yet another weird event to add to this very weird day', he thought.

"The animals are gone," Cyborg concluded," and before yall ask, just lemme finished," he added, noting the baffled faces of his friends, "the animals are gone, because they were never really here in the first place, after running another scan, I picked up some pretty weird results, they animals came from that _guy_," Cyborg stated, pointing at the green figure which emerged from the brush.

"My scanners picked up a weird DNA code on this guy. He's some kind of changeling, shape shifter, or something. The only question left is why he was following us."

Poking the boy's shoulder, Starfire asked, "Who are you green one? Why are you following us? Why did you have those strange earth animals follow us as well?"

"No Starfire, he doesn't have any animals, he is the animals," Robin said mimicking Cyborg's words. He hoped he sounded smart to Starfire when he spoke. Directing his words to the green boy this time, Robin said, "Hey, didn't you hear her? Who are you and why are you following us?"

At the sound of the friends' voices, the green boy tucked himself into a tighter ball, instead of answering their questions.

"Yo! Green bean, anyone home!" Cyborg shouted, waving his arms about.

Instead of tightening up further, the green boy laughed. Slowly, he untucked himself from the ball he was in, wildly glancing around, seeming in fear of something, or someone. The boy sat upright and tucked his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around himself.

"H-hi, I'm, B-beast Boy," he said meekly, casting his eyes to the ground.

"Hello Beast Boy! It is most glorious to make your acquaintance; do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire cried, extending her hand to give him a hand shake.

"Eeep!" squealed the Beast Boy, throwing his arms over his head.

Sadly, Starfire pulled back her hand, "Do I offend?" she asked.

Putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, Robin shook his head no.

"It's alright Starfire," he said to her, "the guy is scared is all. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask him to be your friend… we still don't know why he was following us."

"Yeah, why were you following us, you little grass stain?" Cyborg asked.

Laughing again, Beast Boy took his arms off his head and wrapped them around himself once more.

"Haha, good one tin man," he said with a smile.

"Ha, thanks little dude, but I can't say the same for you. Tin man isn't exactly original," answered Cyborg with a smile.

Elbowing Robin in the sides, she whispered "Friend Robin, this Boy of the Beasts seems comfortable in Cyborg's presence; perhaps we should let him to the questioning, yes?"

Standing on his tiptoes to be on eye level with Cyborg, Robin relayed this information to Cyborg in a hushed tone. Then noting the suspicious gleam in Beast Boy's eyes, Robin said loudly, "I think Starfire and I are going to get some food, we're getting kind of hungry. We'll be back in a few."

Unable to lie well Starfire said in a strained, "Yes we shall go retrieve the proper nutrients for healthful consumption."

"Oh thanks yall, I was getting kind of hungry myself!" Cyborg said with a wink.

After Starfire and Robin left, Beast Boy let out a heavy sigh.

"Phew, that guy in the mask was starting to creep me out," he said.

"Oh he's not so bad, after you get to know him. But hey, what do I know, I just met the guy today!" Cyborg laughed.

"Haha, you're funny, man. It feels like I've known you for years! Well actually I did know a guy like you, a while back, his name was Robot Man. That was so totally awesome! But you, you're amazing!"

'This guy goes from being a cowardly human ball, to being a human chatterbox, jeez. I better find out why he was following us before Robin and Starfire get back,' Cyborg thought.

"I'm cool? Come on man, you were just three different animals in a row a few minutes ago! So uh, what was up with that anyway?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, sorry about that man," Beast Boy replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, something he tended to do when he was nervous, "but I just parted ways with my family, the guys from the Doom Circus, **(A/N bear with me ;D ) **I didn't have anywhere to go, and I'm used to being in groups. I saw you guys in the woods and turned into different animals so I could track you guys. I wanted to say hi, but uh, I'm not exactly the bravest guy in the world."

"Wait, you were in the Doom Circus, I recognize you man! You're the human circus dude! I saw your show back when…" Cyborg said trailing off.

'Back when I was human,' he mentally finished.

"You saw my show? Wow, that'so totally sick… dude," Beast Boy said with a wide grin.

"Well anyways, why us? Couldn't find anyone cooler?" Cyborg joked.

"You guys were the first people I could find, and I uh….I.." Beast Boy said, his turn to trail off this time.

"What is it man?"

"I came to warn you…"

"Wait- what? You came to 'warn' us? About what?"

"I came to warn you about the witch, the word is, there is a princess around here, and the witch is out to get her," Beast Boy whispered in an ominous tone.

"Princess? Well we don't know nothin' about no princess, so I guess we're safe."

"Well that's good. I'd like to be safe too… living in fear isn't exactly the most amazing life out there, you know?"

"Well hey little man, why I don't I take you up on what you said earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you wanted to join our group, right?"

"Dude, totally!"

"Then welcome aboard! We are trying to help Starfire get home, and well, it's gonna be pretty crazy. But with your shape shifting, I bet you could transform into lots of animals that are good at tracking," Cyborg said.

"You mean it? So we're like friends right?"

"Well….I'm a cyborg, I'm not human anymore. I don't have a heart, I don't know if I would make a good friend."

"That's bogus dude. I've only known you like ten minutes and I think you'd make a totally badass friend."

"Seriously man?"

"Duh!"

"Friends then, "Cyborg said with a wide grin. His new friends were great, but Robin definitely was more into Starfire than him. And Starfire, while Starfire was nice, Cyborg had to admit, the girl was odd.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Then the two sealed their new found friendship with a high five.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere wandering in the woods was Robin and Starfire. Walking side by side they searched for food. After a few minutes of walking, Starfire began plucking berries from a bush. Robin smiled. He was working up the courage to tell Starfire how much she meant to him. Not that he liked her… Did he?

'She's beautiful,' he thought, 'but she's also so much more than that. If it wasn't for her, I'd still be in that garden protecting crops! She's kind, she's thoughtful, hell, when we thought we were going to be attacked she was definitely brave. She makes me feel smart, even if I'm some brainless scarecrow. She's—'

"Friend Robin?" Starfire inquired, interrupting his train of thought.

"Yes Starfire?" he replied eagerly.

"I have found berries, do you think that they are proper for consumption?" asked Starfire, holding a hand full of berries.

Being a scarecrow, Robin became an expert on vegetation. If he had a brain, then this is all the information it had ever retained. Plucking one from her hand, he examined one, and then popped it in his mouth.

"They're perfect. Where'd you find them Starfire?"

"I found these curious orbs of consumption on the vegetive life over there," Starfire said pointing behind Robin.

As she took a step in the direction of the berry bush, Starfire's stumbled on a root on the ground and fell forwards. As quick as Robin's reflexes were, they weren't quick enough. As Robin extended his arms to catch her, the two made impact and Starfire came crashing to the ground, on top of Robin.

"Sorry!" they both cried at the same time.

Starfire looked down at Robin, and for a brief moment, Robin's masked eyes locked onto Starfire's emerald green eyes. The world seemed to slow down as Starfire lifted her hand to Robin's face. The soft wind blew Starfire's long red hair, and Starfire's eyes searched Robin's mask for any sign of emotion. Gently her hand came up to the side of Robin's face at the base of his mask.

"Friend…why do you wear this? What are you hiding behind there?" Starfire asked softly.

Her words entranced Robin, and starring into her eyes, Robin's heart stopped. He was lost for words, of all the moments for his nonexistent brain to fail him. Robin racked his mind for words, something, anything! He wanted to impress her, but his mind failed him.

"Robin…?" she asked, leaning in closer.

"Yes, Starfire…?" he breathed craning his head forward.

In that short moment, their lips for inches away. Robin could feel Starfire's breathe on his, and Robin longed to close the gap between them. Robin leaned in ever so slightly and his lips brushed against hers. Starfire let out a small gasp of surprise and looked down at him. Her eyes twinkled with an innocent glow.

"Friend Robin, what are you doing?" she whispered, their lips brushing ever so slightly as they spoke.

"I—uhm, nothing.. I was just-I um, I wasn't doing anything" Robin sputtered.

"Nothing? Does this mean nothing to you Robin?" she exclaimed, widly searching his masked eyes.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that..."

"Meant what?" she demanded.

"I don't know..." he answered truthfully.

Slowly, Starfire dropped her hand and flew off of him over to the berry bush.

"Oh…perhaps we should collect the berries and return to our friend," she said softly as she turned away from him.

Robin slapped a hand on his head. What had he done? He was given a moment with Starfire and he ruined it. Angrily, he got up and brushed himself off. Before Robin could apologize, Starfire flew off, hands full of berries, and unknown to Robin, tears in her eyes.

"She wouldn't have been interested in someone as brainless as me anyways...I'm not good enough for a girl like her..." he whispered as the wind blew, carrying his doubts with it. Then he ran off to catch up with her.


	5. Munchkins and Witches

"And then the man says, that's no monkey, that's my wife!"

"Hahahaha, you're killing me green bean!" howled Cyborg, wiping a tear out of his eye, "I almost fell off the log from laughing so damn hard!"

"I've got plenty more jokes where that one came from dude," Beast Boy replied with a wide grin.

"Robin, Starfire! Yall are back, what'd you bring to eat?" Cyborg said looking up to see Starfire flying back to the clearing, while Robin walked.

"Friend, I have brought the orbs of sweetness," Starfire replied, having no trace of every been crying in her eyes.

"Hey BB, they got food," Cyborg said turning to Beast Boy, "BB? Yo, BB? Where are you man?"

"Right here…" Beast Boy squeaked from behind Cyborg.

"Come on you little grass stain. It's safe. Robin and Starfire are our friends," Cyborg said.

"Yes green one, I would like to become friends. Have an orb of sweetness," Starfire said flying over to Cyborg, offering her handful of berries.

"T-thanks, I'm Beast B-boy," he said meekly, peering from behind Cyborg to get some berries from Starfire as she sat beside Cyborg.

"Hello, I am Starfire," she said with a smile.

"And that's Robin. Wait. Hey Robin, you haven't said anything since we got back. You okay?" asked Cyborg.

As Robin walked over to the opposite side of Cyborg, and he avoided eye contact with Starfire.

"I'm fine. What'd you find out about him?" Robin said, indicating to Beast Boy.

"Oh, the little guy's harmless. He just wanted to hang out with us," Cyborg said as he relayed Beast Boy's story to Robin and Starfire.

"Oh, is that it?" Robin asked, not knowing what to say.

"Actually no. This little dude has been damn pretty helpful. Get this: _He found a way to help get Starfire home_!" Cyborg explained excitedly.

"_**What**_?" both Robin and Starfire exclaimed, "How?"

"BB, come out from behind me and tell them!" commanded Cyborg.

Sighing slightly Beast Boy reluctantly came out and leaned against a tree next to the fallen log. Eyes cast downward; he twirled his foot in the ground as he spoke.

"Before I was following you guys, I was headed the same way you were, on the golden brick road. While I was in the circus I heard lots of rumors, but only one of them was the same every time," Beast Boy began softly, "This road, it leads somewhere, somewhere magical."

Suddenly looking up at his new friends he continued, "This road leads will lead us to the great and powerful Wizard of Oz. Getting there will be dangerous, which is why I wanted to follow you guys…because you guy look brave. But anyways, The Wizard grants any who make it to see him a wish. Just one wish, but it can be anything in the world… like courage."

"A heart," said Cyborg.

"A brain…" said Robin.

"To go home…" said Starfire longingly.

"Friend, this wizard, he is real?" Starfire said in a serious tone.

"Yes," Beast Boy replied equally as serious.

"Cyborg…?" Robin asked, seeking confirmation.

"My scanners have detected a powerful being at the end of this road. All we have to do is get there," Cyborg said.

"Then it is settled friends. We shall see this Oz," Starfire said, passion burning like a fire in her green eyes.

"What are we waiting for?" Cyborg asked.

"Sweet! We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever a wiz there was, The Wizard of Oz is one because Because, because, because, because, because Because of the wonderful things he does We're off to see the…!" Beast Boy sang until Cyborg clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Hey Starfire, you know BB can fly, all he has to do is transform into a bird," Cyborg said then muttered, "and while he's a bird he can't sing."

"That is glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, encircling Beast Boy in a back braking hug.

Robin glared at Beast Boy jealously.

"Can't—breathe!" Beast Boy cried.

"Hehe," she laughed sheepishly as she rubbed her arm, "I forgot, I am stronger than I look."

And with that she flew off, Beast Boy following her, in the form of a falcon. Back on the ground, Robin and Cyborg continued walking on the yellow brick road. Cyborg whistled hands behind his back as they walked, occasionally stealing glances at Robin.

"_What?"_ Robin demanded.

"What? Who me?" Cyborg said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Cyborg asked innocently.

"Like that," Robin said, running a hand through his straw hair (which happened to be gelled up).

"Just tell me what happened man. I may not have a heart, but I have eyes. I see what's going on with you and Starfire."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you were all jealous when I joined yall. Then you get all jealous when she hugs BB. Yall were like best friends! And ever since the trip to get berries yall quit talkin and sittin next to each other?"

Robin sighed, "I don't even know."

"Come on, what happened?"

"We-we-we almost kissed…"

"_I knew it!_ Well what went wrong man?"

"Come again?"

"You like her don't you?"

"What? No? I-okay maybe. Okay! I do. I like her."

"I know you don't have a brain man, but it doesn't take one to see she likes you too. Now if yall both like each other then tell me what happened? What went sour?"

"When I leaned in to kiss her, well she asked me what I was doing and I didn't know what to say so I said nothing! Then she asked if "this" was nothing and I just didn't know what to say…. How do I fix this mess Cyborg?"

"Did you apologize?"

"I didn't get a chance to! What if she didn't except it anyways. It's not like she'd be interested in some brainless scarecrow anyways."

"Imma be straight up with you man. You don't need a brain to know what you say. Just speak from your heart. If your words true, then that's all you need. She will forgive you."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah man, I do. Just get it together before we get to the Wizard and she goes home."

"Trust me," Robin said with new found determination, "I will."

Robin smiled. After his talk with Cyborg he felt confident. He didn't need a brain; all he needed was his heart. But it didn't heart that he would be able to wish for a brain when they made it to see the Wizard. He just needed to find the right words. He didn't need a brain… he hoped.

After walking in silence for a few minutes the two heard Beast Boy's voice.

"Dudes! Get over here! It's like midget city!"

"I gotta see this!" Cyborg said as he and Robin ran down the golden brick road in a very tiny looking city.

"What is this place?" Robin asked as he and Cyborg caught up with Beast Boy and Starfire.

The four friends looked around them. The bright sun shone bright. Little people laughed and sang and danced around them happily. The city was miniature! The tallest building only came up to Cyborg's knees! Out from the small building came equally small people. The four friends gasped in awe. What was this strange place?

"Greetings strangers!" said a small man in a tuxedo, "welcome to Munchkin Land! I am the mayor, Mayor Munchkin.

As mayor of the Munchkin City,

In the county of the land of Jump City,

I welcome you most regally!" he sang.

"Greeting travelers!" the people of Munchkin Land exclaimed emerging from their homes to greet everyone, "Hello, hello. Welcome, welcome!"

Starfire giggled softly, "Greetings!" she said gently shaking the mayor's hand.

The mayor furrowed his brow, "Ma'am what is that book?" he said pointing to a book in Starfire's arms.

"Yeah Starfire where did you get that?" Robin asked, concerned after seeing strange marking on the book's cover, "it looks evil."

"Hmmph" Starfire said flipping her hair at Robin. Turning her attention to the small mayor, she said, "It was a gift, two flying creatures gave it to me. They said to present it as a gift to the Wizard."

"Creatures?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, some creepy little flying monkeys threw it at her and told her to have it" Beast Boy replied.

"And you didn't find that _suspicious?_" Robin demanded angrily.

"Flying monkeys! Oh dear, those are the minions of the witch," the mayor gasped.

"The witch! The witch, the wicked witch!" the people of Munchkin Land exclaimed, frightened.

"The witch? The one you told me about BB?" Cyborg asked.

"The one I told you about was the Wicked Witch of the West, she lives in a tower very close to here," he answered nervously, fear kicking in.

"That is not the witch with the monkey minions young travelers. Flying monkeys are the calling card of the Wicked Witch of the East, fear not, she doesn't live around here," the mayor said, sighing with relief.

"But why would the Wicked Witch of the East give Starfire her book?" Robin asked.

"I am not sure traveler," the mayor replied.

"Ahhhh!" the people of Munchkin Land screamed running into their homes, "The witch! The witch! The Wicked Witch!"

Suddenly the happy sky of Munchkin Land grew dark. Starfire was encased in black aura and thrown to the ground of Munchkin Land.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed.

The boys turned to see a hooded sorceress with a long blue cape fly through the clouds. Only four red eyes could be seen from under her hood.

"_Thieves! The book is mine! Return it to me NOW!"_ the witch exclaimed in a harsh, ragged demonic voice.

"Ahhh!" Beast Boy screamed jumping behind Cyborg.

"Back off witch!" Robin exclaimed hurling a boomerang he had in his pocket. **(A/N He had lots of time to make neat things during his life as a scarecrow! Especially during the winter, when there were no crops!)**

"_Fools!"_ the witch exclaimed deflecting the boomerang. _"You will pay for your insolence!"_ she exclaimed tossing Robin aside with her powers.

"NO! Leave my friends ALONE!" Starfire said flying off the ground from where she was thrown. Star bolts in one hand, book in the other, she yelled, "You are mistaken! I am no thief. I am Starfire, Tamaranian War Princess! You have accused the wrong girl and hurt the wrong friends!"

Eyes glowing a fiery green, Starfire flew to the witch and blasted green eye beams. The witch was thrown back in the air and howled with pain.

"You are not the only one whose eyes glow!" Starfire growled.

"_I didn't come here to fight; I came for my book! If it's a fight you want, you got your wish!"_ the witch growled back.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_ the witch yelled conjuring her black aura to grab Starfire's leg and hurl her backwards.

Tossing the book on the ground, Starfire flew to the witch as she blasted her repeatedly with star bolts. The witch blocked the assault with her black aura, but Starfire caught her off guard as she grabbed the witch by her shoulders.

"Take your book! And leave," Starfire challenged.

Angered by the challenge, the witch grabbed Starfire by her shoulders also and the two grappled in midair.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, Robin stood up and dusted himself off.

"We have to run!" said Beast Boy, "Or hide! The witch will murder us!"

"No, we stand and fight!" Robin said, smacking his open palm with a fist.

"I'm with you on that, are you in BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, no! Are you crazy?" Beast Boy replied waving his arms madly.

"Fine, we'll help Starfire without you, coward," Robin yelled taking off to find Starfire.

Shaking his head at Beast Boy Cyborg ran after Robin, leaving Beast Boy in their dust, Robin's words ringing in his ears. Coward…

"What's the plan, boss?" asked Cyborg, activating his sonic cannon arm.

"Can you shoot the witch?" Robin asked.

"Shit, no. They're too close to each other and they keep moving; I might end up shooting Starfire."

"What do we do?"

"Have faith," Cyborg said, "Starfire is a strong girl, she can defeat that witch. But if she can't, I'll blast the witch as soon as I can.

* * *

Back in the air, Starfire and the witch battled. Starfire blasted the witch high into the air with her star bolts and flew up to continue the attack. Inside the witch encased Starfire's hand in her black aura and flew to eye level with her, and encased them both in a black bubble.

"_Why did you steal my book?"_ the witch demanded breathing heavily with anger.

"I told you, I didn't steal it!" Starfire yelled, fuming with anger, ready to attack.

"_If you didn't steal it then __**who**__ did?"_ the witch snarled.

"I do not know. The flying creatures gave it to me! Believe me! For I do not lie," Starfire protested.

Slowly the witch's heavy breathing halted. The four red eyes disappeared and were replaced with two purple eyes, a fire burning deep within them. Starfire's hands dropped as the witch released them from her magical binding.

Capturing Starfire's eyes the witch in a soft, deadpan voice inside of an angry demonic one, "I believe you. I am an empath. I can sense emotions, and you are not lying. I am sorry I accused you."

"It is okay,I forgive you. Perhaps we can put this aside, and you might be my friend, Starfire said extending her hand for a handshake, "Friends?"

Dropping the black orb that surrounded them the witch extended her hand to shake Starfire, and her smoldering eyes softened, "Friends" the witch replied in a monotone voice.

But before they two girls could shake hands, the witch was shot out of the sky by Cyborg on the ground.

"Booyah!" he yelled as he and Robin high fived.

"No!" Starfire yelled flying as fast as she could before to catch the dark sorceress before she hit the ground, but she was falling too fast. The witch hit the ground on the outskirts of Munchkin Land in a humungous explosion. A huge crater ripped through the Earth and a cloud a smoke filled the air.

"Nooo!" Starfire yelled, "Oh X'hal, what have you done?!" she screamed at Cyborg and Robin, seeing the broken, motionless form of the witch, laying at the bottom of the crater.


	6. Author's Note

**A/N Sorry for not uploading recently. I got caught in a stump but I will be updating soon. Three cheers for the world of fanfiction!**


End file.
